Smile
by kirstennn
Summary: Slash, Javid. "You look better when you smile, Davey."


"David?" David turns around; Jack is staring back at him.

It takes a while for David to reply, but soon, "Yes?"

Jack stares at David some more, as if he is searching for something beneath the skin and bones. The corners of Jack's mouth turn up slightly. "Smile," he says.

David remembers the other day, what Jack said to him. "You look better when you smile, Davey." It's replaying in his mind, like the broken record that lays somewhere in the corner of the living room in David's small apartment. David thinks about the last few seconds for a moment, contemplating what they mean to him. Jack stares back, an unfailing request to David. David licks his lips and smiles, open sores on his lips opening wider. He closes his mouth instantly, not liking the pain.

Jack laughs and moves closer. "The smile suits you," he says awkwardly. David nods, and decides when he should walk away. _Any second now, Davey. Your mother is waiting, turn and leave._

It's like he's fighting with himself. Jack just stands there stupidly, like that spot on the floor is his only home. David puts his right foot forward, ready to pivot, but stops for a moment. Jack is still staring at him, and all David can do is stare right back. Jack takes another step closer, his lips forming into a grin. David angles himself so that he is up against the wall; standing is becoming harder and harder nowadays.

Jack stops where he is standing, two feet separating him and David; one inch separating David and the wall. David puts his hands against the brick, gripping the rough surface with his dirty nails. Now Jack's shoes are parallel to his own; David's feet are numb. Jack reaches for the brick on the wall that David is currently occupying; all of a sudden David's fingers become invalid.

It feels like droplets of water are being poured down David's spine. David arches his back as a reflex; his body rubs against Jack's. Jack smiles and removes his hand from David's, deciding that behind the boy's back would be a better idea. The feeling of Jack against himself makes David shiver, so he puts his back on the wall again, except this time there is no wall, just Jack's hand.

David likes the way they fit together so perfectly, like two pieces of broken china glued back together. He tries to smile again, but now he can't even breathe. Jack's lips are pressed against his. David doesn't know what to do, how to react, so he just stands there with his eyes wide open. Jack backs away from David for a moment to look at him, and kisses him again, only this time it's softer. David melts and closes his eyes.

David's chapped, broken lips are numb now. He isn't sure what he is doing, but now there is a funny taste in his mouth. Cigarettes. Cigarettes and gingivitis. He doesn't know what's going on, but he is pretty sure that he never had a cigarette in his life and the last time he brushed his teeth was this morning. David is convinced that he is dreaming, so he opens his eyes to see his surroundings. All he can see is nothing but skin, and David knows what he is doing.

David holds Jack's right hand in his left, then pulls his right hand off the wall, placing it on Jack's hip. Jack's hand is warm and sweaty, or maybe that's David's hand, but David isn't sure. The two mesh together perfectly; David can't believe what he's doing. David can't believe what is being done to him. David closes his eyes again then moves himself around a little bit so he is more comfortable. Jack moans inside David's mouth, running his fingers through David's curly hair.

It feels good to have Jack's long fingers plowing the pasture that is his hair. David lets out a sigh and wonders what Jack would do if he put his fingers in that head of hair. David lets go of Jack, so Jack puts his hands on David's hips. _Perfect,_ David says to himself.

David reaches for Jack's head and strokes his hair. Jack kisses him more wildly, breaking David's lips to the point where he feels like they are bleeding. And David likes it. He likes it a lot. David runs his fingers through Jack's hair some more, as if he is washing the grease off. David thinks that Jack deserves a nice cold shower, anyways.

And so will David, by the time the sun rises.

-----

Yo, I just wanna give a shoutout to my homes (and beta) parkranger. She's all dat and a bag of chips, yo.

kP


End file.
